kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Ursula
}= - Journal = }} Ursula is 'n see heks wat herhaaldelik probeer om beheer van Atlantica in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks te neem. As 'n see heks was Ursula eens 'n senior lid van Koning Triton se hof. Maar sy is egter verban vir haar liefde vir swart magie. Ursula het twee troeteldiere, Flotsam en Jetsam, waarna sy verwys as haar "poopsies". Met magie kan Ursula verander in 'n jong meisie, genaamd Vanessa. Sy het eers in Disney se verskyn. Ontwikkeling Ursula se sterfscène in Koninkryk Hearts II was eintlik die oorspronklike storieboordversie vir The Little Mermaid, maar is verander na Eric wat 'n gesplete skeepsversplinterde boogsprit deur Ursula se maag ramm.The Little Mermaid, Blu-ray Diamond Edition. Verskyning Ursula is 'n vetsugtige cecaelia ('n mitiese wese met die bolyf van 'n vrou en die onderlyf van 'n seekat) met laventelvel. Die boonste kant van haar seekat helfte is pikswart en strek oor haar bors, soos 'n skouer minder, ruglose toga. Die onderkant is 'n helder violette kleur, terwyl Ursula se kort helder wit hare is met 'n paar grys strepe wat op die punt staan. Sy dra verskillende vorme van make-up, insluitend pers naellak op haar puntige naels, ligblou oogloper, donker pers oogskadu, helderrooi lipstiffie, en oënskynlik swart geverfde wenkbroue. Ursula het 'n klein skoonheidspunt naby haar kin aan die linkerkant van haar gesig. Sy dra ook 'n geel -halsband op 'n dun swart koord, sowel as twee violet, as oorbelle, een op elke oor. Ten spyte van 'n seekat, het Ursula net ses tentakels, in teenstelling met 'n seekat se agt. Dit was 'n verandering in die oorspronklike film, want dit sou te duur gewees het om agt tentakels te animasie. Wanneer sy as Vanessa vermom word, neem Ursula die vorm van 'n dun, ligte vel jong vrou met lang swart hare. Sy dra swart skoene, broekiekouse, en 'n vlootblou en lugblou rok. Sy dra ook rooi lipstiffie en 'n geel zeeschelp - wat Ariel se stem bevat - as 'n ketting. Haar klere is baie soortgelyk aan die klere Ariel dra as 'n mens. Persoonlikheid Ursula is deur haar karakter 'n intrigende, manipulerende, bedrieglike en 'n sneaky bose wese. Sy gee net om vir haar en haar "poopsies", Flotsam en Jetsam. Sy is 'n hoogs geskoolde manipuleerder, wat Ariel twee maal mislei om haar onder valse voorwendsels te help (sy het haar oortuig dat sy net wou help). In teenstelling met die ander skurke, gee sy om haar volgelinge, die "poopsies", om hulle so amper soos seuns of geliefde troeteldiere te behandel. Sy is baie beskermend van hulle en word woedend en wraakgewend as hulle in die geveg vermoor word, tot op die punt van 'n psigotiese haat. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Ursula was een van Maleficent se volgelinge, en het haar gehelp deur die magte van die see uit te leen. Met Ursula se hulp het die Heartless Atlantica binnegegaan. Ursula gebring Prinses Ariel om haar te help om die Drietand van haar pa koning Triton te steel sodat Ariel ander wêrelde kon sien. Ursula het haar einde van die transaksie nie bewaar nie - sy het Ariel gedreig om in die donker wêreld van die Heartless te betree en haarself in die duisternis in die vordering te gee, maar het misluk toe Sora en sy vriende by King Triton se paleis gekom het. Sy het in ink verdwyn met die drietand in haar besit. Ariel het by Sora, Donald en Goofy aangesluit om haar in haar lêplek te konfronteer om die drietand terug te kry. Sodra hulle aangekom het, het hulle, Flotsam en Jetsam hulle gesukkel. Uiteindelik is Flotsam en Jetsam verslaan, en Ursula het wraak gesweer. Sy het weer verdwyn, en Sora en vriende gevind Ursula in 'n groot, vreesaanjaend, leë sloot. Sy het die krag van die drietand en duisternis gebruik om reus te word, en Sora en vriende het haar weer gesukkel. Sy het kragtige dondermagie gebruik. Maar Ariel, Sora en vriende verslaan haar en sy verdwyn in die duisternis. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Wanneer Sora in Kasteel van vergetelheid se geheue-weergawe van Atlantica kom, vertel Ursula Ariel dat sy haar kan help om haar vermiste vriend, Flounder, met die drietand te vind. Ariel stem saam, maar onseker oor die moraliteit van haar dade, en sy vertel Ursula, sy het meer tyd nodig om daaraan te dink. Sora, Donald en Goofy kom en vertel Ariel om nie Ursula te vertrou nie, maar hulle vergesel haar na Ursula se leplek om Flounder te red. Wanneer Ariel vra om Flounder terug te kry, onthul Ursula dat sy Flounder ontvoer het om die drietand te kry en weier om hom los te laat, tensy Ariel dit aan haar oorgee. Met die drietand in haar besit gebruik Ursula dit om 'n reus te word en Sora en sy vriende aanvalle, maar hulle kan haar in die geveg verslaan. Intussen ontmoet Riku ook 'n geheue-weergawe van Ursula in die Kelder, maar hierdie een is 'n beeld van sy innerlike duisternis. Hy slaan haar in die geveg en neem sy verlof. Kingdom Hearts II Herleef deur die magte van die duisternis, Ursula keer terug, maar sonder die Heartless en Maleficent aan haar kant. Sy vertel Ariel dat sy haar kan help om met prins Eric te wees, deur Ariel self in 'n mens te verander ('n towerspel wat net drie dae duur). Ariel stem in en teken 'n kontrak met Ursula waarin verklaar word dat, as Ariel Eric voor die derde dag se sonsondergang kon soen, kon sy vir ewig mens bly, maar as sy nie 'n soen kry nie, sou sy weer 'n meermin word, en behoort aan Ursula. Nadat Ariel die kontrak teken, neem Ursula Ariel se stem (die prys vir Ursula se towerspel) en verander die prinses in 'n menslike meisie. Nadat drie dae verby was en Ariel nog nie 'n soen gekry het nie, verander Ursula haarself in 'n menslike meisie (Vanessa) en gebruik Ariel se stem om Eric te hipnotiseer en hom weg te neem van Ariel. Sora en die ander het deur Ursula se vermomming gesien en die amulet gebreek. Daarin bevat Ariel se stem, wat Eric van haar greep laat vaar en Ariel se stem terugbring. Maar die son het egter ingestel en Ursula sleep Ariel saam met haar in die see. Koning Triton probeer Ursula stop, maar nie eens kan hy die kontrak breek nie, so Koning Triton teken oor Ariel se naam en neem haar plek. Dit laat Ursula weer eens oor die trident besit, en sy gebruik sy krag om nog een keer giganties te word. Met die trident verander Ursula Koning Triton in 'n lae see-wese. Sora sukkel Ursula, verslaan haar "poopsies" Flotsam en Jetsam. Sora slaan uiteindelik die trident uit Ursula se hand en dit land in die boot waar Prince Eric op is. Hy gooi dit dan by Ursula en die trident gaan deur haar bors in 'n ligstraal en verseël haar. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Nadat Riku en Sora kop uit op hul vlot uit die Eilande van die lot hul Mark van Bemeestering eksamen begin, 'n spook van Ursula styg uit die see in haar reuse vorm as gevolg van die skielike staking van 'n storm, skokkende beide sleutel-swaard draers. Sy vertel dat sy herleef is deur "iemand" wat geweet het waar Sora en Riku was, dan vernietig sy haar raft en val haar aan, met haar tentakels en magies. Wanneer Ursula verslaan word, gebruik sy 'n Onderwater draaikolk om Sora en Riku onder water en na die sleutelgat na Traverse Town te sleep. Ander verskynings ''Kingdom Hearts Manga Haar optrede in die spel en manga is identies. Die enigste verskil is die manier van hulle ondergang. Terwyl sy nie 'n "lug" in die spel kry nie en in 'n mist van duisternis sink nie, verloor Ursula beheer van die drietand in die manga en hy laat 'n straal oor haar gaan en sy word verhit, waarna sy ná 'n kort hoes bars. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Ursula (Baas) Ursula leef tot haar reputasie as 'n heks en gebruik 'n magie ketel vir haar magie, wat sy voed met bestanddele en waaruit haar kragtige magie kom. Sodat sy kan genesing magie gebruik en roep 'n dwarreling. Die brou wat in die ketel broei, skiet ook rond as 'n missiel wat skade veroorsaak. As die ketel egter aan 'n groot aantal towerkragte blootgestel word of te veel gebruik word, val die krag terug op Ursula en sy verloor die bewussyn vir 'n kort tydjie. Ursula is uiters veerkragtig as 'n see-wese in die water en bevoordeel van haar eels Flotsam en Jetsam, wat haar meester dikwels ondersteun tydens die stryd. Met haar ses dreigende tentakels kan sy ook aanval en staak. Deur die krag van koning Triton se trident, wat sy deur intriges verkry, styg haar grootte honderdvoudig. Sy gebruik hierdie grootte om in haar slagoffers te suig en magiese projektiele te gooi. Deur die trident is sy ook in staat om donderweer-gebaseerde aanvalle gebruik en om Thunder reën weerlig in die gebied. Gallery File:Ursula KH.png|Ursula in Kingdom Hearts. File:Ursula (Giant) KH.png|'N Reuse-Ursula in Kingdom Hearts wat die Trident dra. File:Ursula (card).png|Ursula se vyand kaart in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories File:Ursula KHII.png|Ursula in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Vanessa KHII.png|Ursula in haar "Vanessa" vorm in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Ursula KH3D.png|Ursula in Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance. Oorsprong Ursula is van Disney se film van 1989. Ursula is verban uit die koninklike paleis van Atlantica deur koning Triton. Sy het toe wraak op die koning gesoek en wil die see beveel deur die trident van King Triton te neem. Eendag kom sy vas dat King Triton se dogter, Ariel, verlief was op 'n menslike prins, Eric. As sy dit as 'n geleentheid beskou, het sy Ariel gemanipuleer om 'n ooreenkoms te onderteken waarin Ursula Ariel in 'n mens omskep het. Ariel het drie dae gehad om prins Eric te kry om haar te soen of andersins sal Ariel aan Ursula behoort. In ruil daarvoor het Ursula ook Ariel se stem geneem. As sy sien hoe Ariel byna Prince Eric amper gesoen het, verander Ursula haarself in 'n pragtige vrou genaamd "Vanessa" en sy gebruik Ariel se stem om te sing, wat Prince Eric se aandag lok. Prins Eric besluit uiteindelik Vanessa was die een wat hom gered het en hy het 'n huwelik met haar beplan. Ariel het die plan ontwrig, en Ursula ontsnap met Ariel in die see. Terwyl hy Ariels van Ursula se transaksie probeer vrystel, verruil King Triton met Ariel en word 'n poliep. Ursula kry koning Triton se trident en word in die see verwoes deur 'n reus te word, maar sy word vernietig toe Eric, wat 'n gesplete skeepsversplinterde boogsprit deur Ursula se maag ramm, wat veroorsaak dat sy beheer verloor van die trident se magte, wat haar dan verteer. Al hulle tover-spel is omgekeer, King Triton en die seediere kom terug van hul poliep vorms na hul oorspronklike vorm. Die naam van Ursula se menslike vermomming, "Vanessa", is afgelei van die Latynse woord "Vanitas" (maar nie verwant aan Vanitas self), wat beteken "nietigheid". Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels Category:Antagonists Kategorie:Vroulike karakters